Don't Label Me
by SashimiYumYum
Summary: Hr/D Hermione has had some difficulties over the summer and has changed into someone not everyone likes except for a special someone. PG13 for some profanity
1. Disclaimer

~Disclaimer~  
  
Here is the disclaimer. I will not write it in the beginning of every chapter. I'm sorry for being a lazy writer. Forgive me now  
  
Disclaimer ~ All rights to Harry Potter and company belong to J.K. Rowling (lucky woman) and will never be mind. The plot (hopefully if now clichéd) and any new and added characters are mine. 


	2. Chapter I

*-* Don't Label Me*-*  
  
Chapter I  
  
Over the summer, that passed by too quickly for some people, changes have begun in the both muggle and wizarding world. Muggles have become calm since the convicted Sirius Black is found innocent and the defeat of Voldemort makes him no longer a feared name. Yes everything is going back to normal, if anything can ever be considered normal.  
  
Changes almost happened to Hermione Granger over the course of the summer. As she reflects over the events that happened in the summer, she gazes upon herself in the mirror. There was no bushy haired bookworm staring back, but a sleek and chestnut hair young women. Not only did she have a new appearance she almost had a new attitude with it.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
'What happened to me this summer?'  
  
'Oh, ya. That happened to me.'  
  
Flashback to the beginning of the summer  
  
"Hermione dear please come into the living room"  
  
I walk into the living room to see my mother and father sitting on the sofa wringing their hands  
  
This was beginning to get me nervous as I sat in front of my parents  
  
"Hermione honey, we've got something important to tell you," my mother said.  
  
I wait expectantly for them to continue  
  
"All your life you kept thinking you were an ordinary girl until you got your acceptance letter into Hogwarts" my father slowly began  
  
"Well baby, you aren't as normal as you think" my mother stutters out  
  
I stare at them confused as they continue  
  
My mother lets out a sigh " honey you aren't muggle-born. Your father and I are wizards meaning you are a pureblood"  
  
I shake out of my shock and begin to yell  
  
"You tell me now that I am a pureblooded witch! Why now of all things! You've never trusted me enough to inform me things that have to involve with my life!"  
  
"Mia honey it isn't like that! We had to go into hiding because of the raids the deatheaters were making!  
  
"Honey we were just trying to make sure you had a happy and safe life. When we heard that Voldemort had vanished we began to relax a little and were going to raise you the way you deserved to be raised. But Muggle Life was so inviting. And then 6 years ago when we heard that Voldemort might have risen again we began to panic."  
  
"Oh! Oh for my safety and happiness right? Well you're wrong!"  
  
My parents began to sink into their chairs  
  
"My safety huh. When for almost 6 years of my life I have been facing Voldemort with my friends to ensure the safety of both worlds. Oh all the pain I had to suffer when my friends' lives were in jeopardy. And all the years of torment I had to suffer being ridiculed by Malfoy because of my blood! Hiding the truth from me never made me happy but dragged my life down the lane to misery!"  
  
I stormed out of the living room and ran up to my room  
  
(A/N ya I know she is a little OOC but I did tell you she got a new attitude. Eh sorry if that doesn't make sense)  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
From that day on I knew I changed. Changed my looks changed everything. I became violent with all my pent up anger. I dressed what could me considered normal. My anger didn't have to reflect upon my appearance referring to clothes. I eventually forgave my parents as they eventually gave into my tattoo and bellybutton piercing. Things will never be the same around me and I hope that my friends will soon realize this too.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N Ehhh sorry if this is going slow but give it time. I'm trying to develop it more. Really I am. That is just like a lil informational thing.  
  
If you review I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. No flames bout how you hate what I write because I wouldn't and shouldn't care what you think. Writing is fun so have a nice day.  
  
Ehh sorry if none of the coding works. I'm still trying to figure that out. If anyone knows how please help. 


	3. Chapter II

*-* Don't Label Me*-*  
  
Chapter II  
  
A/N before I begin. I will be writing in 1st pov of Hermione until further notice.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
'Bloody alarm clock it should die..' Is my first thought as I awake on the first of September.  
  
(Remember now I know she is OOC but it's because of what happened in the summer)  
  
I comb my fingers through my hair as I toss my clothes around to find something to wear. I'm surprised my mother hasn't nagged at me yet.  
  
Finally I find clothes that will do after I realize I packed most of them up in my truck. I settled with a black tank top and a pair of jeans with some flip-flops. I apply my daily makeup and almost throw my trunk down the stairs.  
  
"What's the sound!" my father yells.  
  
"Nothing!" I yell back it's not like the house is going to fall down just because my trunk sorta flew down the hallway.  
  
After fussing over the noise and breakfast my parents and I finally get in the car heading towards King Crossing.  
  
~ King Crossing ~  
  
Wow that was the most boring ride to the train station I've ever taken. I kiss my mother and father good-bye and run through the barrier.  
  
All was going good until  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"What the hell!" I yell. "What kind of bloody genius stands in front of the barrier!"  
  
"Er. Sorry miss" a blond haired guy said.  
  
"Meh. just help me up." I say aggravated this jerk was just staring down at me without offering help.  
  
He stretches out a hand towards me and easily lifts me up.  
  
I mumble thanks and brush myself off. When I look up none other than Draco Malfoy is staring back at me.  
  
Dude why the hell is he staring at me?  
  
"Er. Hello. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He says while smiling and stretching his hand out.  
  
"Pleasure" I say as I just stare at his hand. He reluctantly drops it.  
  
"And you are.?" he stretches the words out as I still stare at his hands. (a/n does that make sense?)  
  
"Granger. Hermione Granger" I drawl out as he normally would.  
  
He gaps at me and shouts "GRANGER?!"  
  
"And the amazing albino looking ferret speaks a last!" I say dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" he coldly questions.  
  
"I changed unlike some ferret I know," I state with just as much coldness.  
  
"Watch it Granger or else." he says with venom  
  
"Huh what? I'm sorry I stopped listening ages ago. Ta ta" I speak and walk away towards the train.  
  
-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-@-  
  
After I shove my trunk somewhere I go find a compartment towards the back. I pull my CD player out of my tote bag and being to listen to my music.  
  
I soon notice that there are other presences in the compartment. I open my eyes to see three people I haven't seen since the end of school. Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Yes.?" I ask sweetly "can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Her.her..mi..mione?" Ron stutters out.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow. You look great" Harry says as he blushes a faint pink.  
  
"Er. uh thank you?"  
  
"Why the change Mione?" the young Ginny questions.  
  
"What changes?" I ask stupidly  
  
"Uh the hair, the piercing, the tattoo and what not" Ron begins to count off his fingers.  
  
God he can be so stupid. (a/n no offense to the Ron-lovers out there. I'm a fan too)  
  
"Ya Mione. You've turned into almost like a typical bad girl." Harry begins.  
  
Great the owner of the stupid red head speaks. sort of.  
  
"I wanted to be different. So I just went for it." I lazily explain.  
  
(a/n for all you curious people her changes are her hair is a dark brown with red streaks, bellybutton piercing with is in view with a dragon charm on it. And she has a tattoo on her upper arm of weaving torns with a dragon all in black except for its red eyes. Ya I didn't know where to put her tattoo. Am I foreshadowing in my description? Hm. Maybe)  
  
"But different like this.?!" Ron shouts.  
  
Gr. How dare he question my appearance when he has no idea what I've been through!  
  
"Get off my case! You don't know any reason why I could have changed. If you were my real friends you would just accept it and bug off!" I yell.  
  
I grab my bag and run out the compartment door. I let out a sigh of frustration and find another empty compartment towards the front of train. I sit back down and drown myself in my music. I unconsciously begin to sing not noticing someone coming into the compartment.  
  
I still don't notice until someone plucks the headphones off my ears.  
  
"Hey I was listening to that!" I yell at the intruder.  
  
"How am I suppose to hear myself think when you are singing to loud." The intruders shouts back.  
  
I look and I'm face to face to Malfoy.  
  
"I'm sorry Malfoy, I didn't know you could think" "Watch it Granger," he growls  
  
"So sorry your highness." I say with sarcasm.  
  
I shut my music off and put it back in my bag and stare out the window. Malfoy must be feeling the uneasy silence so he begins to converse with me.  
  
"You look nice with this look Granger. Why the changes this year? Happy Pothead and Jolly Weasel not giving you enough attention" Malfoy drawls out.  
  
"Aw stuff if Malfoy what I do with my appearance is no business of yours. And I don't give a flying pigs arse of what attention those two give me." I spat and continue to stare out the window.  
  
I drown Malfoy and his sound out as I continue to stare out the window. I notice that we will be nearing Hogwarts soon and decide to change into my uniform.  
  
"I'm so sorry to interrupt your wonderful time insulting me Malfoy but I must go change." I say on my way out. But I took a little detour and give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"That is for being such a good sport. See ya later sunshine" I say innocently with sarcasm.  
  
As soon as I am out of the lavatories the train slows down into the Hogsmeade station.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as I find an empty carriage Harry and Ron bombard me.  
  
I groan. What could they want.  
  
As they sit a cross from me you could see that they were uncomfortable.  
  
"Hermione, Harry and I. well.. we..just wanted to.say.. er. uhh" Ron rambles out.  
  
"We just wanted to say we were sorry for our reactions on the train. We have no control over what goes on in your life. " Harry finishes for Ron.  
  
I give in what else could I do. They have been my friends for 6 years. I lean over and give them both a hug.  
  
"It's alright you guys. Just don't do it again. Be glad you didn't get me really angry." I say quite seriously giving them both a warning glance.  
  
So the rest of the way we chat of things. Quidditch was one of the topics, which they were surprised I actually joined in and other things like muggle sports.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
A/N that is the end of that chapter for now. Uh eventually there will be an explanation of what happened to Hermione in the summer besides the little argument with her parents. And some other stuff like that.  
  
Reviewing is much appreciated. Constructive = good just nagging = bad 


	4. Chapter III

OoTP came out and it's an amazing book.  
  
*-* Don't Label Me *-*  
  
Chapter III  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
So all things between the golden trio were okay, for now that is.  
  
(a/n remember all in hermione's pov)  
  
I walk into the Great Hall and I am hit with nostalgia. I wish things would just go back to the way they use to be. I let out a sigh and walk to the Gyffindor table. As I walk I feel a pair of eyes upon me but I ignore it.  
  
The sorting goes relatively fast and soon before Head Boy and Girl are announced there is also a new sorting for a new 7th year. (A/n ehhh did I forget to mention that they are in the 7th year if you haven't noticed yet) As soon as Professor Dumbledore was finished announcing an additional sorting a raven-haired girl with eyes almost black came out.  
  
Professor McGonagall called out, "Alina Vespira" as many of the males stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
I gasped as I heard that familiar name. Then it hits me! It's one of my best friends who moved away to America seven years ago just before I started Hogwarts. I didn't know she was a witch!  
  
As all these memories flash back I heard the sorting hat shout out the name.  
  
Slytherin.  
  
I clapped with the rest of the applause mostly coming mostly from the slytherin males. I hope she didn't change much through those seven years. Yes we did write but it doesn't always express the way the person is still.  
  
Dumbledore held his hands up for silence and began to speak.  
  
"Yes, congratulations to Miss Vespira joining the Slytherin house. And now I will no longer delay the announcement for this year's Head Boy and Girl along with this year's prefects."  
  
Damn old man keeping us all in suspension!  
  
"This year Head Girl is Hermione Granger of Gryffindor!" and as the applause dies down along with Harry and Ron's yell of happiness, "And Head Boy is Draco Malfoy of Slytherin!" Now all you can hear is the applause from Slytherin along with long groans from Gryffindor. "Please come up get your badges and await here to wait for your fellow prefects"  
  
I slowly get up and pin my badge to my robes as does Malfoy. We stand to one side of Dumbledore as he continues.  
  
"Yes now continuing on. This year prefects for Ravenclaw are Padma Patil, and Roger Beacan. Prefects for Hufflepuff are Justin Finch-Fletchy and Addie Auvita. For Gryffindor the prefects are Seamus Finnigan and Virginia Weasley and finally for Slytherin are Alina Vespira and Damien Valera. Please come up and receive your badges"  
  
(A/n the first name is 7th year and the second name is a 6th year. And it alternates as boy girl if you haven't noticed.)  
  
Slowly the crowd begins to come up and receive their badges Dumbledore states, "Welcome to see our new Heads team." Once the applause dies down the recipients walk back to their respected table.  
  
Dumbledore finishes the last of his announcements and the food appears upon the golden plates.  
  
(A/n deepest apologies if this is boring so far. Until I get the flow of writing again I'm afraid this might be extremely boring. Don't kill me)  
  
After the dinner or in Ron's case five dinners the Perfects and Heads went up to Professor Dumbledore as the older ones lead their houses to their common rooms.  
  
After tripping over many trick steps they finally reach a painting of a boy and girl staring up into the stars.  
  
"Luka, Nadie I have the new the new family for this year. And they will all introduce themselves in turn. You may change the password once a month and the password for this month is happy family."  
  
Professor Dumbledore leads us into the common room. And explains we will have to work together as a "family" and bring school unity together.  
  
Our common room is gorgeous as always. It is twice the size of a normal common room considering the amount of people. And just imagine okay. Chairs and sofas everywhere with tables in between every few sofas. It was comfy and looked like home.  
  
(A/N Sorry you must use your imagination because I don't want to sound like everyone else's common room)  
  
There were portraits to each house and access to the kitchen for food supplies when I know we are going to pull all niters. It's not like I don't already.  
  
There are three staircases. One for the 6th year prefects, one for 7th year prefects and one for the heads. Bathroom included.  
  
Once Dumbledore left we all got settled.  
  
As soon as the headmaster did leave I was soon drug over to a green couch and bombarded with questions.  
  
"Nia! Why didn't you ever tell me you were a witch!"  
  
"Lina, I didn't know and how come you never told me you were a witch!"  
  
"Meh, typically thing. I didn't know it was a big difference. I was young and I thought everyone has the magically thing going on."  
  
"Ya right. How come you never mailed me sooner?"  
  
"Busy with all this wonderful life we all have" Alina says dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Ya some wonderful life huh?"  
  
"So how was your summer this year Ms. Head Girl"  
  
An awkward silence filled in between my childhood companion and me.  
  
"Er. I'll tell you about it later."  
  
"Alright I guess.. "  
  
"Well I must get to some business before we all head to bed"  
  
I walked away from the couch I was sitting at with Alina and shouted. "Can I have everyone's attention please!"  
  
No one looked at me except for Big Head Boy Malfoy, Alina and Ginny. God this is getting on my nerves..  
  
I yell "ALRIGHT EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" as feet shuffle down from all directions I finally get everyone's attention.  
  
"Good. Now that I have all of your attentions I'm gonna lay this down straight now. I'm not gonna take any of your crap of disrespect. When Malfoy or me ever call your attention you get your asses down to us quick. I will not tolerate any of this bull crap from you. Dumbledore wants us to be a god damn family and we will act like a god damn family got it!" It was more of a command rather than a question.  
  
My outburst scared the hell out of everyone especially Ginny and Alina. Since the beginning of the time people knew me I was never the one to shout and get angry easily. But that has changed now hasn't it. Malfoy has felt my wrath when I slapped him years ago but this was more serious.  
  
"Er. the reason why I asked you all hear was all the prefects are going to drag names out of a hat to pair up for night time patrols and when we have to work for social plans and such. You complain you will suffer the wrath of me or Malfoy. COMPRENDE?"  
  
I hear a mumble of yeses.  
  
I draw the names since Malfoy and I have to work together obviously.  
  
"Addie Auvita and. Seamus Finnigan"  
  
"Ginny Weasley and. Damien Valera"  
  
"Justin Finch-Fletchy and. Roger Beacan"  
  
"And finally Alina Vespira and Padma Patil"  
  
"Remember our warning and we'll post a schedule for patrols in the kitchen either tomorrow or the day after so get out of my face now!" I snap  
  
With a lot of scurries to get away from me the crowd dissipates, including Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy get your sorry arse back here and help me make the damn schedule!"  
  
"Alright alright. " he grunts.  
  
I let out a sigh as we begin to work.  
  
"What was with your little stunt on the train Granger?"  
  
"What business is it of yours of what I do?"  
  
"Nothing it was just an unGranger type thing that you would never do."  
  
"What do you know about what I do and do not know. You don't know me and you never will so don't label me!"  
  
"Damn. touchy little one aren't you? Are you PMSing or something like that?"  
  
"Just shut up before I slap you!"  
  
"Oh ya. Well I bet you don't have enough guts to do it"  
  
"Oh you think so, huh?"  
  
"Ya I do. You are as wimpy as Potter and a little dement.."  
  
SMACK  
  
"Don't you ever insult me or my friends again you arrogant jerk."  
  
I storm up the stairs forgetting everything else and charm my room to blast my music.  
  
'He'll never know anything about me or understand. I was so foolish to get so attached. And look where it has gotten me. There are some things I can't even tell Alina."  
  
I sigh and let myself drown in my music.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
The next day I woke up early so I don't have to fight for the lavatory with Malfoy. When I came out dressed and headed towards my room I see a spot of silvery blond hair peek out of his bedroom.  
  
'Ha spooked the ferret did I? How interesting.'  
  
I perform my daily morning tasks and head out the portrait room going to the Great Hall this morning. I walk in and see there is a table for the Head 'family' so I head over grabbing a seat next to Alina and two seats across from Ginny. As I sit I spot Malfoy sneaking in sporting a nice bruise on his cheek. Serves him right.  
  
"What happened to Malfoy there?" Ginny asks while she eats her waffles.  
  
"Oh nothing." is my response  
  
"Nothing my ass Nia I heard Draco and You arguing last night" Alina pops in.  
  
"Oh well can't change the past" is my only reply  
  
I begin to think should I apologize for my sudden act of violence when I'm taken back by the shrieks of Pansy The Pug-Faced Slut.  
  
"Omg! Drakie-Poo! What happened to you baby?" Pansy wails  
  
I hear Malfoy mumble something and walks over to the family table. I'm glad Pansy stopped her ever annoying wailing because I was beginning to get a headache.  
  
"Will that girl ever shut up?" I mumble.  
  
"No never. So don't even try"  
  
I look up to see Malfoy sitting in front of me.  
  
"Oi. er..hello Malfoy."  
  
"Granger" he says with a nod.  
  
We begin to eat our breakfast receiving out timetables. As I glance at my schedule I hear someone whisper a hush 'Granger' and see Malfoy slide a piece of parchment across the table. I look at him but all I get is a look from me to the piece of paper so I slide it into my pocket and continue to look at my timetable.  
  
Later as I head out of the Great Hall to Arthimacy (a/n - sp?) I grabbed the note from my pocket and began to read it.  
  
' Granger-  
  
Meet me in the library after lunch. We're going to talk and you better go or else you'll me sorry.  
  
-Malfoy'  
  
'Ha! Me be sorry? Ya right like that will happen!' I think as I head off to Arthimacy.  
  
The morning flew by and before I knew it it was lunch. And I sudden dread wretched in my stomach.  
  
'The meeting'  
  
"You guys I'm going to leave now." I begin  
  
"Aw Mione where you going so early? Lunch just started!" Ron groans out  
  
"Why do you care?" I say emotionless  
  
"What do you mean why do we care Mione? We're your best friends and we miss hanging out with you. It's like we don't know you anymore!" Harry states worriedly  
  
'God I can't believe I defended him against Malfoy last night'  
  
"Well maybe you guys never knew me in the first place." and with that I left the Great Hall as my 'friends' mouths dropped.  
  
I round the corner towards the library regretting my actions. I swore to myself in the beginning of the year I would not let my emotions effect my actions.  
  
'But that has obviously failed.'  
  
I sigh as I head into the library finding that Malfoy was already there and waiting.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
I hope this chapter is longer and sorry if it's overtly boring. I haven't gotten into the whole thing of action yet in my little mind. Oh well.  
  
For those of you who have read OotP I will say that this can be an a/u but I don't know.  
  
Review please. I don't care anymore of what kind. I'm having fun thinking of ideas I could do with this story. 


	5. Chapter IV

*-* Don't Label Me *-*  
  
Chapter IV  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=  
  
I spot Malfoy and see him eyeing the chair across from him and back to myself. I reluctantly head towards the back of the library sitting across from him.  
  
"Yes Malfoy you wanted to see me?" I state in a business like matter as if I was required to be here not on my own free will.  
  
"Yea Granger. What is your problem lately? You aren't normally this touchy and provocative," He says quite calm and was there a slight sign of concern?  
  
Nah  
  
"How would you know how I normally act MALFOY," I spat.  
  
"I've known you for over six years Granger. Wouldn't you think I would pick up on your attitudes by now?"  
  
"Probably means stalk." I mumble out.  
  
"What was that Granger?"  
  
"Nothing. nothing at all. I've just been through a lot and easily anger," I slowly say "wait why am I telling you?"  
  
"I don't know you tell me"  
  
"Argh! Just shut up! Just let me say one thing and I'm out of here." I say as I feel my anger rising.  
  
"What might that be?" Malfoy says with a sneer.  
  
Oh that sneer. I just want to smack it off his pretty little blonde head.  
  
'I did NOT just say pretty. Arg what is happening to me?'  
  
"I just want to say s..s..s..orry about slapping you last night. I was out of hand but I hope you learn not to tempt me and my temper."  
  
Before he even has a chance to say a word I grab my bag and head towards the Charms classroom.  
  
(a/n - ya I know that coulda been more exciting but my mind is slipping.)  
  
My mind has been slipping all afternoon and I was glad that the day was over. I threw my bad into my room and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. I sit down ignoring the glares of Malfoy and the concerned glances from the rest of the head family. I peck at my food all night and decide I'm not really hungry so I walk out the doors towards my common room. I hear footsteps behind me. Not just one pair, but instead two pairs. I feel an arm on my shoulder and my instinct is to come around and flip the person but a voice interrupts my thought of attack.  
  
"Mione? It's just us, Ron and me," Harry says sort of uneasily.  
  
I let out a sigh and say "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Mione what is wrong with you lately? You've been avoiding us since we first saw you on the train. What aren't you telling us?" Harry questions me.  
  
"Nothing! NOTHING AT ALL! My life is peachy keen and it couldn't be better! I'm so happy I could just jump off a cliff!" I say exasperatedly dripping in sarcasm.  
  
"Er. right 'Mione. We're just worried about you." Ron starts.  
  
"Worried about me you say? Well how is it worried when the first time you saw me again was questioning my appearance! Have you ever thought of what could trigger this change inside of me! Not OUTSIDE of me!" I yell.  
  
"HEY DON'T BITE OUR HEADS OFF JUST BECAUSE WE'RE WORRIED, EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHY WE CARE SO MUCH SINCE WE CAN SINCE THE FEELING IS NOT MUTUAL!" Harry yells back.  
  
"Oh not mutual is it. I have always the friend you always came to to ask for help on your bloody ass homework! Never really asked about what I thought because you were tired of hearing it ASSUMING that I was disagreeing with you two since you two are ALWAYS right. When I got worried the year Harry got his bloody Firebolt all you two could do was yell and glare daggers at me! You didn't care how I felt when my cat was accused of eating Ron's rat. No one knew how I bad I felt. You all assumed that I was glad the bloody rat was eaten! I have cared about you guys a lot more then you have cared more about me. You use my intelligence to help you and that is probably all you miss. So shut the hell up when you think you deserve more appreciation for being 'great' friends!" I had let my anger get the best of me. And I knew it. Once realizing my outburst I ran as fast I could, not caring where I went or who saw me.  
  
My legs have taken me outside to the lake. I sat beneath a tree and let out a sigh.  
  
'Nothing has gone my way.' I let my thoughts wander towards this past summer when they are interrupted by a cough. I look up and see Malfoy.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" he asks indicating the spot next to me.  
  
"No." I mumble questioning his politeness.  
  
"So. how was your day?" he asks like we are best friends out something like that.  
  
'What is he playing at.'  
  
I try to calm my nerves and reply, "Eventful.."  
  
"I heard you're little spat between you and Pothead and sidekick."  
  
"Who couldn't hear it."  
  
"Granger, lighten up. I'm not going to hex you or anything" He says.  
  
I slump against the tree and let out another sigh.  
  
"What is the real reason you are here Malfoy?"  
  
"What?! I can't even visit my favorite Head Girl without a reason?" he starts faking shock.  
  
"Nope" is my only reply.  
  
"Fine then.. The reason is I'm here to offer you a truce." he begins but I interrupt.  
  
"What kind of truce?" I ask eying he expression.  
  
"The kind where we are at least civil together. I figured your new self wouldn't come up and say this to me so I'm proposing the truce to you. We are civil. We call eachother our first name and actually cooperate together in public and in our family quarters." He states.  
  
I reluctantly agree but I ask "But why?"  
  
"Didn't you hear Dumbledore's speech to us once we got into the common room?"  
  
My blank stare obviously answered his question.  
  
"The reason why we are all in the common room together is to bring in house unity and trust eachother. The sign of the truce and cooperation shows that you have my trust, and everyone else's in the family. Everyone else already agreed with much more enthusiasm then you."  
  
"Alright D.d..raco"  
  
Saying his name sounds so foreign.  
  
"Come on Hermione it's getting cold out here. Let me escort you back to our 'home'"  
  
He was right. The sun has already set and I see him extend a hand towards me. I grasp his hand and he pulls me up.  
  
As we walk to our portrait I began to think that there was something different about Malfoy. He hasn't called me a mudblood yet this year. And he is actually sounding friendly. I shake the thought out of my head as my heart is becoming soft once again. Forgetting all the events of the summer briefly. I smiled for the first time in months. My smile must have had an effect on Malfoy too because he flashed me a smile. When we came through the portrait hole many of the family was giving us odd looks because we each came in with a smile. But then as if something hit me I felt a pang of sadness hit my heart again. I tried to hide it but Malfoy saw my smile drop. He was about to ask what was wrong when I was dragged out towards the corner of the common room by Ginny.  
  
""Mione I heard about you're big argument with Harry and Ron. Sounds like it was pretty big and now they want nothing to do with you. Er.. do you want to talk about anything?" Ginny questions uneasily.  
  
I try and hold back the tears that lead to my past and shake my head.  
  
"Are you sure 'Mione?" she asks again.  
  
I nod and I feel someone plop down on the other side of me.  
  
"Hey Nia," it was Alina, "how you feeling girl?"  
  
"No words can express how I feel right now Lina. Nothing at all."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it Nia?" Alina asks concerned.  
  
"No not yet. I'm not ready."  
  
"Hey Nia I know what you could do. You could sing. That always helps express your emotions." Alina suggests hugging me.  
  
She whispers in my ear, "Once you're ready to tell us Ginny and I are always hear. You're not alone."  
  
I nod gratefully and with a wave of my wand I mutter "Accio guitar"  
  
I catch my guitar and head towards the window seat and take a deep breath as I feel the pain in my heart take over me again. I begin to play and sing softly gradually getting louder.  
  
Time, sometimes the time just slips away  
  
And you're left with yesterday  
  
Left with the memories  
  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
  
And be happy for the time I had you with me  
  
Though we go our separate ways  
  
I won't forget so don't forget  
  
The memories we made  
  
-My voice begins to draw people out of their dormitories but I ignore them all as tears begin to fall. -  
  
Please remember, please remember  
  
I was there for you and you were there for me  
  
Please remember our time together  
  
when time was yours and mine  
  
And we were wild and free  
  
Please remember, please remember me  
  
-The tears fall freely as the crowd gathers around me watching me.-  
  
Goodbye, there´s just no sadder word to say  
  
And it´s sad to walk away  
  
With just the memories  
  
Who´s to know what might have been  
  
We leave behind a life and time we'll never know again  
  
Please remember, please remember  
  
I was there for you and you were there for me  
  
And remember, please remember me  
  
-I sang my heart out as tears begin to form in my audiences' eyes. -  
  
Please remember, please remember  
  
I was there for you and you were there for me  
  
Please remember our time together  
  
when time was yours and mine  
  
And we were wild and free  
  
Then remember, please remember me  
  
And how we laughed and how we smiled  
  
And how this world was yours and mine  
  
And how no dream was out of reach  
  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
  
We took each day and made it shine  
  
We wrote our names across the sky  
  
We ran so fast we ran so free  
  
I had you and you had me  
  
Please remember, please remember  
  
As I ended the song everyone was in tears. They could feel the pain in my voice and I finally realized the people around me. I wiped my tears away and headed towards me room without a second glance at the people I left.  
  
I spent the rest of the night crying my eyes out.  
  
+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+  
  
The rest of the month went by fast and no one knew how I felt except for my family. Every now in then when I see some of them in the corridors they would come give me a hug and a reassuring smile that they were here for me and life would get better.  
  
In my classes I would sit next to Parvati or Lavender until it came to classes in which I had with Slytherins and I would sit next to Alina. In all my other classes I had with the other houses I would sit with members of my family who somewhat understand my emotions. I stayed clear of Harry and Ron.  
  
Saturday morning I had a received a letter that began to make me angry again seen by my family as I calmly walked out of the Great Hall with rage in my eyes.  
  
In the background I could hear Pudgy Pansy making snide remarks about me being a mudblood and telling people I finally got a letter claiming that my parents hated me and that they wish they would throw me over a bridge. Well she was partly right. I had gotten a letter from my parents.  
  
I walked back to the common room muttering the password (happy family) and sat by the window rereading my letter.  
  
'Hermione Dear -  
  
We wrote you this letter explaining more of our and your past. Last time we began to explain you ran out. You can't run from your past Mia. We mentioned raids at one point. They were raiding around our home because your father and I are ex-aurors. We didn't want anything to happened to you like other families so we fled. It was not an act of cowardice, but an act to protect your future. I know it is wrong for us to keep it away from you for so long and we know you will never have the same respect for us as you used to. But we still love you honey and we hope you still love us.  
  
(Blah blah blah telling me more about the times during and after Hogwarts. Blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda)  
  
You're full name is Lorenia Hermione Medwin. Your father was in Ravenclaw at hogwarts and I was in Gyrffindor. Don't worry! You are indeed in the correct house. It is your decision if you would still like to be called Hermione Granger or Lorenia Medwin. We'll respect your decision either way. Love you dear.  
  
Mom and Dad'  
  
Wasn't informative, but it refreshed memories of my past. I didn't know whether to cry or not. I hear the portrait door push open and the scurry of feet. Before I knew it my whole family, probably the only family I have left. Since the day I sang we have become closer. They never questioned my actions or my emotions anyone. Except the exception when the family because to come together. They knew when I was ready I would open up. They trusted me and I trusted them back.  
  
I have been close enough to happy as I was going to get during the month. They must have figured something was wrong so them came to check up on me. Sounds like a great family right? Well it is a great family. That night I sang out touched all of our hearts and now I do believe that I am not alone.  
  
"Nia? Are you alright?" It was Alina. Only she called me Nia, but she tried to convince everyone else to call me that as it was one of the only things that triggered my emotions.  
  
"Yea, I guess I'm alright. Just the letter brought me back to part of my summer." I mumble out.  
  
"Part of the summer that made you cry and the new you?" Seamus asks carefully.  
  
"Yes, the part that made me a miserable and angry person. Not the sad and emotionally unstable half." I angrily whisper.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it with us? Because we're here to listen," spoke up Padma and the rest nodded in agreement.  
  
"It all started in the towards the beginning of the summer. I had been called in by my parents."  
  
And my story unfolded of my parents explanations and the letter. They all stood shocked and were speechless.  
  
Damien (from slytherin) was the first to speak, which surprised me because he rarely ever speaks.  
  
"So.. Her..er uh I mean Nia what are you going to choose?" he asks hesitantly.  
  
All heads turn to me expecting an answer.  
  
But now I realize I don't know what I'm going to choose..  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
End for now. What is Hermione going to choose? The new life of Lorenia Medwin or the past of Hermione Granger filled with memories and pain.  
  
Sorry if this is confusing.  
  
Clarification in the next chapter of the sides of Damien and Draco. Are they on the light or dark side? We shall see.  
  
Oh yes the song in somewhat the beginning is Please Remember by LeAnn Rimes. It is her song and I do not claim it as mine.  
  
review 


End file.
